


A Forbidden Love

by Naughtyplier



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Fucking, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Whips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyplier/pseuds/Naughtyplier
Summary: Molly becomes smitten with her new U.S. History professor. When the feelings are reciprocated, things get heated.





	

_**Molly’s POV** _

I’m in class, feet on desk, listening to music waiting for this new U.S. history professor to arrive. I’ve heard rumors that he’s suppose to be a dick bag. Great, new ways for me to get sent to the dean’s office. Professors treat me like crap just because I’m different from all the other students. I don’t cause trouble. I just look different. I’m not your average preppy girl. I tug on my Misfits T-shirt, impatiently waiting for class to begin.

I hear the door open. I quickly put my dirty converse on the floor. Everyone looks to see who this mystery professor is.  
“Sorry I’m late everyone. I’m Prof. Fischbach. But you can call me that or Mark.”  
My jaw drops. He is probably the most gorgeous hunk of man I’ve ever seen…  
I am trying to concentrate through class, but all I keep looking at is his face. Those eyes. His luscious lips. His tone, muscular body. By the end of class I’m going to feel as though I need to change my panties. Every time he bends his arms his muscles flex. Every time he speaks, his deep, baritone voice makes my loins quiver. Every time he walks by, I breathe in his scent, and I melt like ice in the palm of his hand. His heat makes me melt.

My best friend Leah nudges me.  
“Molly…you’re drooling.”  
She says it loud enough for everyone, including Prof. Fischbach, to hear. Everyone looks in my direction. I wipe my face off and the desk. Prof. Fischbach looks at me with those seductive brown eyes and chuckles. I turn a fire engine red. His laugh is so adorable though. His smile made me smile. I am so going to fail this class. Yup.

Prof. Fischbach is taking attendance. Oh Jesus, that voice.  
“Uhhhh…Molly Fannin?”  
I force myself out of fantasy land for a second. “Uh, here!”  
“Good golly Miss Molly! I like your name.”  
Now, whenever I hear someone say, “Good golly Miss Molly!!” I want to hit them across the face with a tire iron. But, not this time.  
“Thank you!” I smile big.  
I can’t help but wonder what it would be like to have his head between my thighs. What it would be like if he bent me over his desk and…

_**Mark’s POV** _

Tonight, I’m trying to focus on my work. But I can’t stop thinking about her for some reason. It’s unprofessional, I know, but her face. She’s so gorgeous. Her hair, her beautiful eyes, and her style in general shows she’s not like the rest of the crowd; that she sticks out. I like that in a woman. She has a lovely name too. Molly.  
Her body is absolutely amazing. She’s flooding my mind with so many inappropriate thoughts right now. I can’t think of my student this way. I just can’t. I need to go to bed, get some sleep. Maybe ask her to dinner? NO! WHAT AM I THINKING? Well, she WAS gawking at you throughout the entire class, Mark…I’ll try asking her…I hope she won’t think I’m a pervert….

As I get ready for bed, my mind keeps thinking about her body pressed up against mine. I wonder what her lips taste like, what her teeth biting the sensitive flesh of my neck would feel like, what her tongue and warm mouth would feel like on my cock. I’m trying to focus on other things before I go to sleep while brushing my teeth, like class tomorrow. But I can’t. My focus is on her. It is all on her. My arousal is very obvious at this point. I whimper at the ache I’m feeling. I go and lie on my bed. I try avoiding touching myself, but that doesn’t last for very long. Maybe I shouldn’t sleep in the nude anymore. I graze my fingers over the tip, causing my heart to race even faster than it was before. I wrap my fingers around my dick, pumping it slowly, pretending it’s her doing it. Moans, groans, and her name escape from my lips. I stroke myself faster, arching my back, thrusting my hips, my toes curling in intense pleasure. My cock starts throbbing and pre-cum seeps out, warning me of my soon-to-be orgasm. I rub my cock faster and a tad harder. I moan her name out so loudly before I feel the warm liquid hit my stomach and chest. I wipe up the mess with a sense of shame, but mostly relief, and I fall asleep.

_**Molly’s POV** _

The next day, Friday, I go into Prof. Fischbach’s class early, wanting to know what the assignment is about, because I clearly didn’t pay attention yesterday.  
I see him, sitting at his desk on his computer. I sigh at the sight of him. He is pretty casual today. He’s wearing skinny jeans, a black, white, and grey plaid shirt, and…converse? Good taste this man has, very good taste.  
“Oh! Good golly miss Molly! Please sit! I wanted to talk to you anyway!”  
I have a confused look on my face. He also looks like he is tense about something. Nervous maybe?  
“Oh?” I go to sit at my usual spot, which is pretty close to his desk. He sits at a desk next to mine.  
“I have to be blunt with you. You’re incredibly sexy. Make love to me.”  
“Wh- what?”  
“I’m serious.”  
He picks me up, puts me on top of the desk, puts himself between my legs and bites my neck. I then hear fingers snapping in the distance. The sound gets closer and closer. Prof. Fischbach is snapping his fingers in my face.  
“Molly!” I hear Prof. Fischbach saying my name, chuckling. I’m completely flustered. What just happened? Damn. It was just another fantasy.  
“Molly. Uh. I just wanted to say…um…uh…how much I appreciate your individualism. You are not like the rest of the girls.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“Oh. I just know. Intuition I think.” He playfully winks at me. The bell rings. It’s time for class. I forgot to ask him about yesterday’s assignment. Shit.

After class, I go up to his desk. He has his head in his hands, he looks so tense, and stressed…I’m a little worried.  
“Professor?” He looks up at me. His brown eyes still make me melt, even though he looks stressed as hell.  
“Yes Molly?” He gives me a weak smile. I want to ask him if he’s doing okay, but it may not be my business, so I stick with my original question.  
“Do you mind if I come in and work on yesterday’s assignment in here later? You know, so that if I have a question, you’re right there?” His smile becomes a little stronger as I ask him my question.  
“Of course you can. I will be in here all day. Come in at any time. Also, Call me Mark please.”  
“Alright Profes…I mean Mark.” I laugh, he smiles, and I walk out of the room.

About 2 hours later, I walk back to his room, looking down at my assignment.  
“Hey Mark, I have a question about number four on this worksheet…”  
I look up, pause, eyes widen, jaw drops practically to the floor, and so do my books. I catch Mark…pleasuring himself…I believe I heard him moaning MY name just a minute ago too. He looks traumatized.  
“Oh holy shit,” I panic. “This was sexier in my fantasies about you, Mark.” The fucking SECOND I say this, I smack my hand over my mouth, embarrassed as hell, can’t believe what I freaking said, and run out as fast as I can.

_**Mark’s POV** _

Shit. Shit! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT. HOLY SHIT. I CANNOT believe what just happened.  
I’m so embarrassed, and mad at myself. Did she hear me moaning her name? I hope not. Oh god. What do I do? Do I go to her? Do I wait and see if she will come to me? Will she report me? Will I lose my job?! Where will I go? What will I do? WILL I BE ARRESTED???

Wait…what was it that she said to me though? It was sexier in her fantasies about me? I don’t know what to think, or do…I suppose I should just sit here in shame…tears start running down my face. I ruined everything.

_**Molly’s POV** _

It’s been an hour since I ran out of his classroom. I’m in the bathroom, in a stall, feeling so many emotions right now. Nervous to see him again, and slightly aroused are the main emotions though. I couldn’t help but get off to the thought of him getting off to the thought of me earlier. Now I just need to go back, and talk to him about what happened.

I hesitantly and nervously walk back into his classroom. Before I go in, I look through the window of the door. He’s...crying. I immediately walk in and close the door behind me, standing in the doorway after I see tears streaming down his face.  
“Mark!” He looks up at me. Then back down, and starts bawling. I tear up a little.  
I rush over to him, and grab a chair and place it in front of his desk and I sit down.  
“Mark…what’s wrong?”  
“I ruined everything. I ruined my career, I ruined my life, and I ruined my chances with you. I don’t know what to do anymore.” He pauses, and looks at me as if he just realized what just came out of his mouth.  
“I…I have to confess something to you.”  
I’m bracing myself for something horrible. He wipes his tears away, only for them to be replaced with new ones. He seems to collect his thoughts, and wipes away the remaining tears.  
“This...I’m not sure how you’ll react...”  
Oh god.  
“I…I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re on my mind almost all the time. Whenever I see your face, my heart starts racing. You’re so beautiful, and I want to know more about you. You seem like such an intelligent, gifted young woman, and you are just…so incredibly sexy. But I feel like I’m such a sicko because I’m your professor. You’re my student. But I can’t help how I feel.”  
I blink. I pinch myself. Am I fantasizing again? Or is this real? I’m just staring at him with disbelief right now for so long, that I think Mark is getting the wrong idea.  
“I knew you’d be freaked out.” He says sounding starting to cry again. I reach out and wipe away his tears.  
I pull down on my Protest The Hero shirt, twirling my hair with my fingers, tapping my foot nervously. But I manage to get all the words out. Somehow.  
“Mark. I’m not freaked out by it. Not at all. I just never thought you’d feel that way about me considering the circumstances. I also am interested in getting to know you more. You are very attractive, and you are very knowledgeable. I look into your eyes, and I’m surprised my heart doesn’t jump out of my chest. I look at your smile, gawk at your chiseled muscular frame, I listen to your deep, sometimes raspy voice and I feel like…well let’s be blunt here: I feel like by the end of class I have to change my panties.”  
I turn red as I say everything. I look at Mark and he is also red and chuckling at the panties part.  
“You are very enticing, and I’m interested to know more about you.” I say.  
I squeeze his arm and I giggle with him. We never stop looking at each other though. We exchange smiles.  
“Well, um…I suppose I should grab my things and go. I have a lot of studying and homework to do.” I say, picking up my books and heading toward the door. But I don’t really want to leave. I slow down my gait, and stop.

_**Mark’s POV** _

I could tell she really didn’t want to go. I didn’t want her to leave. I am becoming more and more enamored with her as time goes on. I really just want to kiss her.

_**Molly’s POV** _

“Molly?” He says, with a little bit of hesitancy in his voice. I look back at him, us looking deeply into each other’s eyes from across the room. He smiles at me.  
“You’re just…fucking gorgeous. I also wanted to know if you’d be okay with exchanging numbers.”  
“Yes, of course I’d be fine with that.” I walk over to him and give him my number. We exchange looks once again.  
“You’re also incredibly handsome, if I do say so myself.”  
He looks at me with those eyes.  
“Would…would it be okay if I kissed you?” He asks. I blush and nod. He gets up from his desk and I throw my books on the floor. He pulls me close, his right hand on my left hip; I wrap my arms around his neck. He lifts my chin up with his index finger. I quickly pinch myself again to make sure this is real. We smile awkwardly at each other, and I close my eyes, and I feel his lips on mine. I run my fingers through his hair, I back into a desk and I sit down on it, still kissing him, feeling his tongue dancing in my mouth. I hear his muffled moans and mine through our kissing. I slide my hands down his back feeling his broad shoulders and toned back through his shirt. I….I think I feel him getting hard. As soon as I feel it, I get shy and stop kissing him. Not because it doesn’t feel good, but I’m blushing a little when I feel it, and just stop.  
“Is something wrong?” He asks, very concerned. I point down, and laugh a little. He looks, and blushes.  
“Oh! Oh balls. I’m…I’m sorry. I just can’t really help myself.” I chuckle, and then get up the courage to nibble his neck. He moans in response. I kiss him passionately again.  
I want more, but I know I have to head back to my apartment to study. I get up off the desk, but before I leave…  
“I really do have to go now though. But…Mark?”  
“Yes, Molls?” He has a big smile on his face.  
“Um, I have to ask. Did…did I hear you moaning my name earlier when you were…”

**_ Mark’s POV _ **

I was hoping she hadn’t heard that. I chuckle, look down, and blush hardcore.  
“Yes, I did, actually. I’m sorry if that freaked you out, initially. I didn’t mean to do that. I’m still really embarrassed.”  
“I won’t lie. It REALLY caught me off guard, and I was a little freaked out. But, not anymore.”  
“Well, I’m really sorry.” I walk up to her and hug her. She holds me back. She’s so tiny. It’s adorable. I let go of her, look down, and kiss her again. I back her into a wall, grab her hands, raise her arms up and restrain her.  
“Is it okay I do this? Restrain you like this?” I ask.  
“Yes. I love how you ask consent. It shows you’re a respectful man.” She says.  
I continue to restrain her, grinding my body against hers, kissing her passionately. Hearing her moan is just turning me on even more. She said she needed to leave to study. But I don’t want her to leave. I trail my mouth down from her lips to her neck, nipping, licking, and biting. I let go of her hands, and she unbuttons my plaid shirt while kissing me passionately. She lays her hands on my chest, and feeling down my stomach. Feeling her hands on my bare flesh is like a surge of electric ecstasy, tantalizing, and bringing the rest of my body to life. She reaches around my torso and places her hands on my bare back underneath my shirt. She scratches her nails down and a wave of pleasure comes over me and I whimper. I nibble on her earlobe, whispering naughty things in her ear, telling her how badly I want her. She responds by whimpering and moaning in my ear. At this point I feel like my dick is just going to escape from my jeans.  
“Maybe we should cool it for now, and save the rest for another time?” I say out of breath.

_**Molly’s POV** _

I respond to his request by slamming him into the wall and kissing him the hardest I’ve ever kissed anyone, moaning in his ear telling him I want him now, and rubbing his rock hard cock through his jeans. He breathes heavily as I rub it. I see the tip of his cock peeking out of his jeans, and I rub it a little bit. He cries out in immense pleasure. He is like putty in my hands, and I fucking love it.

_**Mark’s POV** _

“Oh Molly. I want you so fucking bad. But, you do have to go back and study, don’t you?” She frowns, and sighs.  
“Yeah, you’re right. I really don’t want to go though.” She bites my neck and I whimper. I really can’t take it anymore, but her education comes first.  
“Maybe we can get coffee sometime, sit down and really get to know each other.”  
“I would love nothing more, Mark.” She smiles. Her smile is so contagious. She’s also so tiny and cute. It’s adorable when she blushes. I look down. My dick is also going to hate me for a long time after this.

_**Molly’s POV** _

After two weeks of waiting, we are FINALLY going out to get coffee and get to know one another. Between my schedule and his, it’s been super difficult to find a time that works for us. I haven’t kissed him since the day we admitted our feelings towards one another, but through text it’s been way more than kissing. During school, our relationship is very teacher/student appropriate, and we are very good at hiding what’s really going on. Today is like no other during school, except I decide to text him a naughty text during my class with him. I never did this before, because I was afraid of how he’d react. Right after I managed to send the text to him during class, he notices my cell phone. He clears his throat.  
“Miss Molly. Is that a cell phone I see?”  
“Yes, Professor.” I gave him a seductive look, but nothing too obvious.  
“And what do I say about cell phones in my class?”  
“That you do not allow them.”  
“Exactly. Hand it over.” He takes my phone, and puts it on his desk. We did agree on not treating me as a favorite. Nothing that will get anyone suspicious.  
“You and I will have a talk after class, Molls.” He raises his eyebrow.  
“Yes Professor.” I am so confused right now, as to whether or not he is really disappointed. I guess I just have to wait until after class.  
I notice him looking at his phone. He smiles, looks at me, and winks. Now I REALLY can’t wait until after class.

After everyone gets up from their seats and abandons the classroom, I am still sitting at my desk, and he comes up to me, bends down and kisses me deeply. I caress his face and moan as he kisses me. He breaks the kiss.  
“God did I miss that. So, are you ready for coffee tonight?” he says staring intensely at me. Almost with lust in his eyes I feel.  
“I’m a little nervous, but very excited.” I respond, with a sexy tone.  
He comes over and whispers in my ear.  
“Oh. You should be VERY excited.” And he nibbles my ear. And I sharply breathe in. I wonder what he has planned...  
“So, I will pick you up at 6?” he asks.  
“That sounds perfect.” I smile so big my cheeks hurt. So badly do I want him to be all over me again. Hopefully a few hours from now he will be all mine.

_**Mark’s POV** _

I get in my car to go pick her up at her apartment. I sit in the seat for a minute before starting the engine. Why am I so nervous? Am I sweating? Did I remember deodorant? Am I dressed okay? Do I need to go back in and change? Should I ask what she’s wearing so I won’t look too under or overdressed? Is there anything in my teeth? Did I even remember to brush them? How’s my hair?

MARK. RELAX. It is just coffee! Yes, but coffee with an outstanding, beautiful woman. I sigh. I start my car and go get her. I go to the door, and buzz her apartment.  
“Mark? Is that you?” She says with her sweet voice. Her voice makes me melt, I admit.  
“It is!” I say with a big smile.  
“Awesome! I will be down in 30 seconds, I just have to get my shoes on!”  
“Take your time!” I say.  
I wait for about a minute, then I see her walk out of the apartment building and she looks fucking gorgeous. I mean she always looks gorgeous but this…just…whoa.  
She’s wearing a short black and white horizontal striped dress, fishnets, and black pumps. I just…oh my god. Speechless. Her makeup is amazing. Why am I taking this beautiful girl out when I look like a slob in comparison?  
“You look amazing.” I say with awe in my voice and on my face.  
“Thank you!” She turns red. WHY IS SHE SO ADORABLE?  
“You look very handsome, like you always do.” She smiles big. I can’t resist, and I kiss her lips and wrap my arms around her waist, and she wraps her arms around my neck.  
“I missed this, Molls.” She looks into my eyes, and gives me eskimo kisses.  
“I missed you.” She then lays her head on my chest for a moment. We get into the car and leave to the coffee shop.  
We are at the coffee shop and talking, having a great time. She’s a gamer like myself. She likes Marvel, photography, writing, Harry Potter, Star Wars, alien movies. Hell, she’s me with boobs, but much tinier and more beautiful. But then, I look across the room, and I see her. She looks back at me, and sneers. My heart stops. I panic. I start freaking out on the inside. My breathing quickens.  
“Mark. Are you alright?” Molls notices there is something wrong, obviously.  
“I need to go outside and take a breather. Can you come with?”  
“Of course I’ll come with.” She answers without any hesitance.

We walk out the door. I sit on the curb. Molly sits with me.  
“Mark. What happened? What or who did you see?”  
“When I tell you, please don’t judge me or tell me, ‘Why don’t you just be a man about it?’ okay?”  
“You know I’d never say that. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t feel comfortable with it, hon.”  
“No I will tell you. I have never told anyone else outside of my family or my counselor though. Did you notice that girl with the blonde hair wearing the red shirt sitting across the room at any point?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, I dated her a few years ago. What made it so bad was that she was very abusive towards me. She would spark arguments that half the time didn’t even make much sense, or she would get mad at things that normal people would just shrug at. Most of the arguments would end up in her getting violent. Hitting, punching, kicking me. Blaming me for not making enough money. Blaming me for not wanting to be intimate with her, or sometimes blaming herself for not being attractive enough, which I would feel guilty about, which is what she wanted. She wanted me to feel bad about myself or feel bad for her all the time. She wanted me to feel like everything was my fault. That if I hadn’t acted like a stupid shit, she wouldn’t have hit me, that if I hadn’t said how I felt, she wouldn’t have gotten so angry. She never wanted me to be happy. I went to the police about it. But they just laughed in my face, saying I should be more of a man. One even said to me that I should just put up with it, that women are crazy to begin with. After going to the police, I just felt shittier than I already did.”  
Tears are pouring down my face at this point. Molls wipes them away.  
“How did you get out of the situation?” she asks.  
“Well, after a heated argument, which ended with me on the floor, a bruise developing on my left eye, her spitting on me and telling me how much of a wimp I was, I lied there on the floor, tears rushing down my face. That’s when it hit me. No pun intended. I needed to leave. I had had enough. I was done. I packed my shit, told her I was breaking up with her, and left. I never looked back. I haven’t even seen her until this moment. I went to counseling for it, and it helped so much. But I never talked to him about what would happen if I saw her again. I didn’t think I WOULD see her ever again.”  
I see her out of the corner of my eye and I stand up and look in the opposite direction, biting my fingernail. Molly stands up with me, cradles my face with her hands, and puts her face close to mine.  
“Look at me, okay?” I look at her beautiful brown eyes.  
“Recognize where you are. No one can hurt you now. You are safe. What has happened is in the past, and will stay there. You will not be harmed. You are stronger now. Take a few deep breaths with me. Breathe in through your nose, out your mouth.”  
I close my eyes and breathe with her. She grabs my hands.  
“Are you okay now, Mark?”  
“I’m better, yes.” I hold her close. I kiss her forehead. “Thank you.”  
I look at her, and kiss her deeply. She kisses back. It almost ends up in a full make out session when she stops.  
“Did I do something wrong, Molls?”  
“No, definitely not! I just don’t want to take advantage of your emotional state by turning it sexual. I hope you see where I’m getting at. I don’t want to coerce you or anything.”  
“You are wise beyond your years, Miss Molly.”  
“I don’t think it’s being wise beyond my years, I think it is just having common fucking decency for people’s bodies and emotions.” She smiles, and I laugh.  
“So, do you want to go back in? Or do you want to call it a night, give you time to breathe and relax after this?” She is so considerate. I can get used to this.  
“Neither.” I say. “Do you want to come to my place? Watch a movie? I have all the Iron Man movies!” She smiles big and gets giddy. This woman, I swear. But she’s pretty damn amazing. I grab her hand and kiss her. Just a casual kiss at first, but we both get more into it. I just realized we were out in public. But I don’t give two fucks.  
“I do have to say. You getting giddy for nerdy things turn me on, in all ways.”  
“Good.” She says and winks at me. “Because that happens a lot with me.” I kiss and bite her neck and she moans softly.  
“We should probably go before this gets too hot and heavy, yes?” She asks.  
“Yes, ma’am!”

_**Molly’s POV** _

We go back to his place, and it is REALLY nice. I wish I were able to pay for a place like this. It is absolutely gorgeous compared to my apartment.  
“This is a really nice place you have.” I say, gawking at everything.  
“You don’t get out much, do you?” He walks into the kitchen, I follow.  
“Oh shush you! Not my fault my history professor gives me so much homework.” I raise my eyebrow and smirk at him. He walks over to me, and gives me a look.  
“Well if you weren’t gawking and drooling over your history professor, sending him dirty texts during class, and felt like you had to, oh, how did you put it, ‘change your panties after every history class’, maybe you wouldn’t HAVE so much homework!” He sticks his tongue out at me, and I playfully push him. He holds me close again.  
“I love how you do this so often.” I say.  
“Well, I love feeling you close to me, Molls. I…I had a question for you.” He lets go of me and holds my hands. “I’ve been really nervous about asking you all evening. And especially with what happened earlier, I thought you’d say no. But…”  
“Just spit it out Markimoo!” I chuckle playfully.  
“Okay. Do you want to be official? Like being in a legitimate relationship?”  
I’m a little surprised he asked me, but extremely happy at the same time.  
“Re-really? You want to be with lil’ ol’ me?”  
“Well yes, of course babe, you’re an amazing person. So, what do you say?”  
He grinned. I respond by kissing his cheek and saying yes. But then I sit down on the counter, pull him toward me and kiss him hard and start feeling up his shirt. I bite his neck and he gasps. I stop kissing him and say,  
“So. I take it we just fuck the movie at this point?” I say sarcastically.  
“To be honest I would rather fuck you than the movie right now, sweets.” I moan in response.  
“Mark I want you so badly. I will admit, the first day I saw you I could help but wonder what it’d be like to have your head between my thighs.”  
“Mmmmm. Well I think your fantasies about that may come true.”  
I whimper in delight. He takes my hand.  
“Let me show you where the action will be happening tonight, my love.”  
“Oooo! Can I head to the bathroom first? I want to show you something. So you can just be in the bedroom if that is alright.”

_**Mark’s POV** _

My heart is racing. What is she going to show me? I gently back her into a wall before I show her to the bathroom. I run my hands over her beautiful body. I kiss her and grab her ass. She responds with a moan.  
“Bathroom is right there.” She goes to the bathroom and I go to the bedroom. I light some candles and dim the lights to set the mood.  
I’m sitting here on the bed waiting for her. I have no idea what Molls has planned, but I’m excited and nervous at the same time.

A few minutes later she comes in. She’s wearing her fishnets, pumps, a garter belt, black lace booty short panties, and a matching bra. My jaw drops, eyes widen. She walks over to the bed and mounts me and bites my neck harder than she ever has before. I gasp, letting only the smallest whimper out. She kisses me with so much intensity. I slide my fingertips down her back, soon digging my nails into her back. She lets out a small moan, and I trail my fingers back up her back and unhook her bra. One right after another, her bra straps fall off her shoulders. She grinds against my hardening member, making me groan out her name.

_**Molly’s POV** _

I let my bra straps fall, and he tugs it off and starts kissing and licking all over my chest. I pull his shirt off and I hug his head as he attacks my chest, running my fingers through his hair, digging my nails into his neck. I close my eyes, biting my lip. He gently pushes me off of him and gets on top, kissing and grazing his teeth over my neck, grinding his body against mine.  
“You’ve been a really naughty girl, you know that?”  
“Oh really?”  
He whispers in my ear while kissing my neck, “Oh yes. You have not been paying attention in class. Your grades are slipping slightly. You’ve just been sitting there during my lectures, gawking at me, drooling over me on the first day if I remember correctly. Sitting in class getting soaking wet over the thought of me. It gets me so fucking hard after class all the time. It’s only fair that I punish you for all that you put me through.”  
After I hear the word “punish” come out of his mouth, I feel the tip of his dick hit my clit and I moan out loud. He gets off of me, and he just stands there. His sexy chiseled frame just makes me quiver with pleasure.  
“Get out of bed and face away from me. You don’t deserve to lie down, and I don’t want to look at you after all you’ve done to me.”  
I get out of bed and do what he says. He puts a blindfold on me.  
“Before we start babe. If you are uncomfortable with anything, say ‘Amnesia’ Okay?”  
“Why amnesia?” I laugh. He spanks my ass hard, and I whimper.  
“What? I like the game.” He says with a tone in his voice. He stands behind me and bites my neck, and I softly moan. The blindfold over my eyes is just increasing the pleasure. I stand there feeling his lips and his hot breath grazing my neck, and I hear him unzipping his jeans, and I feel him taking off my garter belt and pulling my panties down. Next thing I know, his cock is rubbing up against my soaking wet pussy. I let out a huge groan. I feel his fingertips tracing up and down my back, me rubbing my pussy against his cock. I hear him groan and breathe deeply.  
“Someone’s soaking wet.” He whispers in my ear and smiles mischievously. He grabs a handful of my hair and pulls.  
“Has someone not been paying attention in class again, not listening to my lectures?” He digs his nails into my back. I breathe heavily.  
“Answer me.” He demands.  
“No. I haven’t. I’m sorry Professor.”  
“What have you been doing then, Miss Fannin?” His grip tightens on my hair. I let out a small shriek.  
“Answer me!” he says a little louder than before.  
“I’ve been too busy thinking about your tongue hitting my clit just right and your dick pounding my pussy.” I let out a cry of pleasure when I feel his tip go in, then come back out.  
He demands me to get back on the bed. Since I am blindfolded, it’s taking me a while to feel around where I am. He whips me with a crop, or so it feels like one. I gasp.  
“Hurry up! I don’t have all night, missy.” I finally lie down on the bed. He spreads my legs, and I feel his hands rubbing up and down my thighs. I then feel his lips on mine, kissing me passionately, and his tongue swirling around in my mouth. He kisses and licks down my neck while he pinches my nipples. I moan in intense pleasure. He kisses down my stomach, and then puts my legs over his shoulders, and laps his tongue over where my thigh meets my pussy on each side. I feel his finger go inside my pussy, gently and slowly thrusting in and out.  
“Fuck. Just go faster already!” I say.  
He stops what he is doing. I feel his eyes drilling into me. He bites my right thigh hard, possibly drawing blood.  
“You are the one whose grades are dropping, missy. I’m in charge. I know what’s best for your punishment.”  
“Yes Professor.” He continues to finger me slowly and lick up and down between my pussy lips, hitting every inch except my clit. It’s aching for attention at this point. I moan out loud, begging for him to lick it.  
“Have you learned your lesson about paying attention in my class, now, Miss Molly?”  
“Oh yes, Professor. I have. Pleeeeease lick my clit, please.”  
“Hmmm. I’m not sure if you really have yet.” I hear him get the crop out again. He just barely rubs my clit with the crop, and I cry out, almost cumming right on the spot.  
“Mmmm. That’s what I like to see, baby.” And he lightly laps his tongue over my clit. I run my fingers through his hair as his tongue licks faster and harder.  
“Oh fuck Mark! Please make me cum!” I scream as he licks even faster. I cry out loud, having the most intense orgasm of my life. My thighs squeeze his head as I cum hard.

_**Mark’s POV** _

After she cums, I finally come up for air. (And for the blood to rush back to my head. Those damn thighs.) I slap my rock hard cock on her stomach.  
“Now, that you’ve had your fun, it’s time for mine.” I get off the bed and stand there, waiting for her to respond. She does, but not in the way I was expecting.  
“And now that you’ve had YOUR fun,” she says, and puts the blindfold on me, “It’s also time for MINE.”  
“Oh hon. I don’t think you know what you’re getting yourself into.”  
She spanks my ass, and I whimper softly. She then digs her nails into my ass and scratches up my back. I grit my teeth at the pain, but it feels so damn good at the same time. She whispers into my ear in the most dominating voice,  
“Oh I know what I’m getting into. Lie on the bed. Now.”  
Before we start, we go over the safe word, and continue.  
I feel her mount me. I feel up her sides and scratch down. Her breathing quickens. She grabs my wrists, and restrains my hands down at my sides.  
“No touchy.” She says, and continues to go down and lap her tongue on and around the base of my dick. My body tenses up at the feeling, and I moan loudly. She feels up and down my torso, scratching her nails and she goes down. Her fingers trail down my thighs, and I shiver a little at the feeling. I feel her breath on my cock. She gently kisses it up and down, and then bites the flesh right next to my cock. I flinch in a little bit of pain, but I love it.  
“Baby please just suck it already.”  
I hear her grab the crop and she whips my chest.  
“Did I say you could talk?”  
“No, but…”  
She lays the crop on my lips. “Then don’t talk. I will suck it when I want to suck it. Not when you tell me to.” I feel like if they could, her eyes would be burning a hole into my soul right now. I like it.  
She’s been teasing the ever-loving hell out of me for five minutes now. I was NOT this bad with her. At least, I don’t THINK I was. She places her hands on my hips, and swirls her tongue around the head of my dick. I gently place my hand on her head, running it through her hair. She places her hand on mine, linking her thumb around mine, then letting go. It’s those sweet little moments that make me melt a little. She admits me into her mouth. I breathe in a sharp breath as she does, and let out a groan. She bobs her head up and down on my cock, getting faster as time goes on, deep throating it then going back to the tip and circling her tongue around it. She stops, come up by my face, takes off the blindfold, and kisses me passionately. She cups my head in her hands while kissing me.

_**Molly’s POV** _

He rolls us over so he is on top. He grinds his body against mine, and it makes me cry out in pleasure. He nibbles on my neck, and pinches my nipples. He puts the tip of his dick in me, making me groan, and takes it out.  
“Oh baby, please don’t tease me. I’m begging you.” He props himself up on his knees, and rubs his dick on my clit, and my back arches and my body tenses up and starts shaking a little.  
“But baby, I love it when you squirm.”  
He slides his cock all the way in my tight, dripping pussy and quickly takes it out. I squirm all over the place, and he laughs out loud.  
“I really hate how much humor you are getting out of this, babe.” I chuckle quietly.  
He lays his body on mine, kissing, licking, biting my neck all over. He kisses my lips, rolling his tongue over mine. He goes and bites my neck hard, I moan loudly as I feel him thrust his rock hard member in my tight, wet little pussy.  
“Mmmmm fuck baby you feel so fucking tight.” He thrusts in deeper, and I sharply breathe in.  
“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Mark asks, concerned.  
I just respond by grabbing his ass and forcing him in me even more.  
“I’ll take that as a no then!” He says and he continues fucking me deeper and harder, breathing and moaning into each other’s mouths, and I kiss him deeply. I then feel him hitting my deep spot, and I break the kiss and moan loudly, and my pussy tightens around his dick, causing him to fuck me harder and faster. He slips his cock out, kneels on the bed, it’s dripping wet and covered with my cum. I get on my hands and knees and voluntarily put his dick in my mouth and suck off all my cum, wrapping my tongue around the tip, making him quiver. I kiss back up his stomach and his chest, graze my lips over his neck, and kiss him deeply on the lips.  
“Fuck my tight wet pussy again baby. Please?” I bite his lower lip and tug on it a little.  
He lays me down on the bed and props my feet up on his shoulders, and buries his cock inside of me, thrusting deeply and hitting my deep spot again.

 

_**Mark’s POV** _

Her pussy feels so tight, and sexy. Her moans are making me want to cum, but I hold back. I grab her hips and they hit against mine so hard. She’s so wet it’s making smacking sounds as I fuck her harder and faster. Between her moaning, screaming my name out, her tight little pussy and how wet it is I’m on the edge of cumming. I place my thumb on her clit and start rubbing it. She starts breathing faster, her pussy tightening around my cock and getting wetter as I rub her clit faster, my cock hitting her in just the right spot to make her scream. I lower myself so my face is close to hers. I stop thrusting, and am just rubbing her clit faster, kissing her, and whispering in her ear, begging her to cum all over my cock. She moans loudly, telling me she’s cumming, and I feel her pussy tighten and pulsate around my cock. It is so difficult to hold back, but by some miracle I do. I pull out, she’s still lying there and I’m kneeling between her legs, and she takes my dick in her hand and stokes it, twisting her hand around it, rubbing the tip with her thumb whenever she comes up to it. I feel my body tensing up. My breathing gets heavier, I start thrusting into her hand as I moan her name out loud and cum all over her stomach and her chest. I collapse on her.  
“Uh, you know you just landed on your-“  
“Yeah, I know, but I do not care.” She chuckles and I bury my face into her neck. She runs her fingers through my hair.  
“Babe?” I look up at her, looking into her beautiful brown eyes again.  
“Yes, love?”  
“You’re amazing. Like, really. You’re amazing.”  
She kisses my forehead; we both smile and kiss each other, and fall asleep in each others arms.


End file.
